


Passing Notes

by hungrybookworm



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy??, Dolls, F/F, Notes, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice confesses, with a helping hand from her dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Touhou Project (c) ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice
> 
> What's this, I actually wrote a MariAli thing? And it's happy!? Miracles do happen.

The dolls were active today, whizzing around the living room like birds in an aviary. Marisa ducked every time one swooped too close to her head, and she pushed her ink pot down against the table, in case a doll smashed into it and spilled ink all over her notes. It was hard to concentrate on studying with all the clamour.

A shanghai doll knocked into the big pile of grimoires in the middle of the table, and the books wobbled dangerously. “Woah! Come on, Alice,” Marisa yelled, trying to stop them falling with her free hand, “can’t you calm them down a bit?”

The two magicians were sitting at Alice’s dining table, enjoying a Saturday studying session. Or at least they would be, if the dolls weren’t so hyperactive. Alice sat amongst the chaos, calm and composed. “I suppose I should,” she said. “They are making a bit of a mess.”

“A bit? Hey, that’s my hat!” One of the dolls grabbed it off her head. “Come back here!”

Alice giggled, and Marisa leapt up to give chase. The doll zipped through the hall, and towards the back door. Alice controlled the dolls all by herself, didn’t she? What was she trying to achieve, making Marisa run around her house like a moron? “Give me my hat back, you little-!” She swiped at the doll, but it flew out of reach. It shot outside, into the garden.

Well, it was a fun game to play. It got her exercising after several hours of sitting. Marisa and Alice’s study sessions were supposed to only last an hour or two, but they always overran, the conversation moving from magical theories and potion brewing tricks, to rumours about other magicians and the current economic trends for material prices. The kinds of things Marisa could never talk to Reimu about, nor would ever want to.

The doll did a circuit around the vegetable patch, then flew back into the hallway. But it took a wrong turn, and went straight into the airing cupboard. It had nowhere left to run. Marisa stepped between it and the doorway, cackled like an old fashioned witch, and approached it with her arms outstretched. “Now now,” she cooed. “Why don’t you give Aunty Marisa her hat back? You don’t want to make her angry, now do you?”

The doll looked from side to side, hung its head, then pushed the hat into Marisa’s arms. It slipped past before she could catch it.

“Hey, I wasn’t really gonna hurt you!” Marisa put her hat back on, and felt something fall on her head. “Huh?” She took it off again and groped around her head. A folded piece of paper fell to the floor. Curious, she picked it up, and opened it.

It was a short note, written unmistakably in Alice’s handwriting. _I really enjoy your company. I’d like it if we could spend more time together. Will you go out with me?_

Marisa stared at it for a few moments, confused. Was this a joke? Well, only one way to find out.

“Hey Alice!” She almost knocked the living room door off its hinges. Alice was still at the table, the dolls now behaving themselves on the sofa. “Is this note for me?”

Alice’s face boiled bright red. She lifted her tea cup up and attempted to hide her face with it. “W-What note?”

“This one!” Marisa pushed it under her nose. “That’s your handwriting isn’t it?”

Alice took the piece of paper from her, and looked at it. Then she placed the tea cup back in its saucer, and sighed. “You are so insensitive sometimes.”

So it _was_ real! “Oh, so you like me, do you?” Marisa grinned, pleased with this new information. “Want me to move in and be your girlfriend and stuff?”

“…I must be completely mad.” She covered her eyes with one hand. The tips of her ears were bright red. “But yes. Yes I do.”

“…Oh.” So Alice was serious. Marisa found herself stuttering. “Well, um… t-thanks…”

“And?” Alice raised her head and looked straight at her. “I want an answer, Marisa.”

“Okay, okay, umm...” Marisa turned away. She rubbed her forehead, trying to think. How did they go from taking notes on dragon scales to making romantic proposals? Either way, Marisa didn’t have to think long. Alice could be overly serious sometimes, but she had a sense of humour at heart, and Marisa enjoyed her company a lot. Dating another magician would be good for her career too, on a practical level. And unlike Reimu, who was always standing opposite her, Alice had her back when things got tough in an incident.

“…Yeah.” Marisa felt herself blush. “Yeah, I’ll go out with you, Alice.” She turned back around, to see the other magician’s reaction. Alice had a look of total disbelief on her face, which blossomed into a smile.

The dolls jumped around on the sofa, as pleased as anyone.


End file.
